Porque Flash?
by Kirilux
Summary: Judy Hopps maldecía su suerte, porque de todos los animales de Zootopia debia toparse con él?.


Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísisimo Disney.

 **Hola!, estaba terminando de ver la pelicula de nuevo, y al ver el final no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esto, no es mucho pero simplemente queria subir esta pequeña historia, espero que les agrade y les saque una que otra pequeña risa, en fin me despido!.  
**

 _ **Porque Flash!?**_

Una patrulla perseguía a un vehículo rojo a gran velocidad, con las sirenas encendidas, siguieron el auto hasta que se detuvo de golpe, haciendo un ruido al frenar con las llantas, de la patrulla Judy bajo acercándose al auto y hablando con un tono autoritario.

-Iba a 185 kilómetros por hora, espero que tengas una buena explicación- dijo ella mientras ponía sus patas en su cintura, vio como la ventana bajaba lentamente, hasta darse cuenta que el conductor no era nada más ni nada menos que un perezoso, ella puso una cara de asombro mientras Nick se puso junto a la coneja y observo con una sonrisa a su viejo amigo.

-Flash, Flash, mi rápidash!- dijo al tiempo que se sacaba sus lentes de sol.

-Nick- dijo el perezoso mientras se le formaba una sonrisa, con su manera tan peculiar de hablar, la coneja frunció el ceño y deseaba en su interior que esto no durara…demasiado.

-Flash?, estas consiente de que ibas a gran velocidad?- pregunto ella, Flash cambio lentamente su expresión a uno que indicaba estar asustado.

-Lo siento…- dijo él, la coneja quiso pedirle sus documentos para terminar todo rápidamente, pero debió haberse preparado para su laaaargo día.

-Flash necesito…-

-Mucho…-

-Necesito tu permi…-

-Oficial-

-Necesito tu permiso de conducir!- exclamo ella, le desesperaba tanto, pero no podía enfadarse, después de todo el la ayudo una vez-

-Claro…- dijo Flash, mando lentamente una de sus patas a su valijera, la coneja realmente pensó que podría terminar esto rápido, pero no conto con que su nuevo compañero, estuviera a su lado, el decidió alargar las cosas por dos razones, la primera para molestar a su compañera y la segunda…bueno…es Nick, con una gran sonrisa apoyo su brazo en la ventana del auto.

-Oye flash te cuento un chiste?- pregunto él.

-Nooooo- exclamo la coneja, no lo creía, de nuevo?, quiso evitar que pasara, pero no funciono.

-Si…- dijo Flash mientras lentamente miraba a Nick, Judy bajo las orejas e inflo las mejillas.

-Okey, como se queda un mago después de comer?- pregunto el, moviendo una pata para acompañar la pregunta.

-Como…se…queda…un…-

-Mago después de comer- dijo Judy intentando acelerar las cosas, pero bien sabía que no lo lograría.

-Mago…después…de…comer?- finalizo el perezoso.

-Magordito!- dijo Nick para luego reír y golpear levemente el brazo de Judy, ambos miraban al perezoso, que lentamente se le iba formando una sonrisa.

-Ja…ja…ja- reía el perezoso de forma lenta mientras daba golpes lentos al volante.

-Ja ja muy chistoso ahora podrías…- Judy queriendo terminar con todo de una vez se quedó callada al ver la repentina acción de Flash, que había sacado su celular y lentamente tecleaba un numero -espere, que hace?- pregunto ella temiendo lo que haría ahora, Flash mando su celular a su oreja y luego de unos segundos…

-Hola...perecila- dijo él.

-Es una broma!?- exclamo Judy con los brazos en alto.

-Como…se…queda- decía Flash, Judy estampo su cara contra el auto, de nada serviría intentar detenerlo, por lo que se decidió a esperar, luego de varios minutos, si no eran horas, la coneja al fin ya estaba a punto de terminar, y aunque no quería, debía cumplir con su trabajo.

-Flash lo siento pero tendré que ponerte una multa- dijo ella, la verdad no quería, pero ella respetaba demasiado su trabajo como para pasarlo siquiera una vez, escribió unos números en un papel que luego se los pasó a Flash.

-Esto…- decía Flash mientras miraba el papel.

-Sí, tienes hasta…- continuo Judy, creyendo que había entendido la situación, pero se equivocó.

-Es…un…- volvió a decir Flash.

-Es una mul…-

-Robo…- termino de decir el, a Judy le molesto pero a la vez le dio pena, pero era su trabajo.

-Escucha Flash, si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, entonces no presiones el acelerador a lo loco- dijo ella, Flash la miro de nuevo.

-Yo…no…-

-Bien, me alegra que hayas…- dijo ella.

-Quiero…-

-No quieres…- volvió a decir la coneja preguntándose a que se refería ahora.

-Pagar…-

-Pero tienes que…-

-Esto...- finalizo Flash, Judy simplemente soltó un pequeño grito con los brazos al cielo, maldiciendo la suerte que tenía, porque de los millones de animales en Zootopia tenía que toparse con Flash, sin duda sería una largo día.


End file.
